Calms the Nerves
by Foxmur
Summary: Rico begins to act worse than his norm, and Skipper sends him - along with Julien - out to the park so he can possibly shorten his battery. Julien, however, has a funner thing on his mind. The very first RiJu. Rated for explicit reasons. Completed.


**(A) Appreciation- **I would like to thank you for wanting to take time to read something I have decided to contribute to the community. I hope that this read is an enjoyable and memorable one. If it's possible, I would very much appreciate it if after your read you would leave a kind review telling me your opinion of this short. A simple response again, would be very much appreciated, and would please me. ~Fox..

**(D) Disclaimer- **I do not now, nor have I ever shared, been associated with, or claimed any ownership of the television program 'Penguins of Madagascar'. I only claim rights to the stories I've made, the plots behind them and the time used to create them. All ownership of the original show belongs to Nickelodeon and DreamWorks. Along with Tom McGrath and Eric Darnell. ~Fox..

**(W) Warning- **This short is rated M for sexual content and suitable language. I would also like to point out that this is a RiJu (Rico/Julien) fiction. If you hold any reasons for not wanting to read this short I've created, I would like to ask that you be mature about what you like and dislike, and find somewhere else to read. I refuse to make someone read something they would prefer not to, so if you leave I will understand, for it is your opinion. I understand I cannot change some people, and I refuse to force them to. ~Fox..

**(CP) Creation Purposes- **This short was mainly created so I could experiment with the RiJu (Rico/Julien) pairing and to practice in the writing of sexual content scenes. I cannot say that I am the best at writing these, and I must inform that this is my first third-person sex scene. I have written them in first-person, however I wanted to attempt at the third. This story is to mostly be considered a sex fic, only because it's whole purpose was to try and help myself get better into the writing. Aside from that, enjoy! ~Fox..

**'Calms the Nerves'**

**~A Penguins of Madagascar short**

**Rico **threw another stick of Dynamite into the air. "Rico! Are you mad!" Skipper asked angrily. "Party!" Rico grunted while laughing. "Skipper, if Rico doesn't stop soon, he could cause some destruction. Or even hurt someone" Private announced. Skipper nodded. "You're right Private, if we let Rico roam for to long in his crazed state, he could definitely cause a problem for someone" Skipper agreed, practically saying exactly what he was just told. "How do you plan on stopping him, Skipper?" Kowalski asked. Skipper shrugged. "I dunno', when Rico's gone this mad, he usually can't stop, unless he can get enough" He replied. "You're right about that". Rico laughed maniacally. "It's a good thing the zoo closed an hour ago, or else Rico would be in a large mess wouldn't he now?" Private asked. "You're right. But we'd better make him stop soon before he causes any crazier problems. This is just the beginning, later in the night if he keeps going-which he probably will-who knows what havic he could cause?". They nodded. "Kowalski, options!" Skipper ordered. "Well, we could tackle him and try to tie him up, bring him into base, and slap him until he comes back to normal" Kowalski answered back. "No, I don't think that he'd stop for even a second for us all to be able to get him at one time. He's just dancing around us pretty much" Skipper explained. Private grumbled. "Well, we could use my freeze ray to freeze him and awaken him about a day later". "Has it been tested? And do you know if he would come up differently after being blasted?". "My answer to both of those questions, is no". "Then I have the same answer. I don't wanna' risk getting one of my men harmed, because of friendly fire". "What are we to do, Skipper?" Private asked. "Kowalski, do you have any more ideas?" Skipper asked. Kowalski stood for a moment, thinking to himself. "What about introducing another to maybe use his power, and eventually empty his battery?" Kowalski suggested. "Emphasise, man" Skipper barked back. "I mean to say, that what if we were to get someone of the same attitude, and the same actions, to go along with him? The two could do as much as they want, and then they would eventually become exhausted, or just bored" Kowalski explained.

"Who do we have that's as crazy and explosive as Rico? I surely won't do it, I don't want to risk anyone getting harmed" Skipper returned. "Well I'll-" Private started. "No Private, you're to young. I don't need you getting any bad influences" Skipper disallowed. Private frowned. "Well I won't do it, I've got to much more important things to worry about, I'm a man of science, not causing problems and threatening society" Kowalski declared. Skipper started to rub his forehead. "Well Marlene won't be of any assistance, she doesn't have the crazed and quick attitude in her system" Skipper assumed. Kowalski put his flipper to his chin. "Hmm..what about one of the lemurs?" He suggested. "What! I do not want any of my men associating with the enemy. It's to much harm to cause" Skipper argued. "Well nobody else is willing to do it. Nobody else can. I'm sure that we could get one of them to do it. Especially Julien. He's the one who's most like Rico" Kowalski announced. Rico shouted in crazed excitement again. "I do not want anyone going with the lemurs, especially not Ring Tail!" Skipper fought. "Well who else would do it?" Kowalski asked. "I said I'll do-" Skipper slapped Private in mid-sentence. "Sorry Skipper" Private apologized. "Kowalski, I know how important it is to get Rico out of his crazed attitude, but do you really think it'd be safe to put him with someone like Ring-Tail?" He asked. Kowalski shrugged. "It's worth a shot. Besides, we could see something change. You remember a while back that they were doing this?" He asked. Skipper nodded his head. "Yes, but don't you remember that Rico got even worse after it happened?" Skipper returned. Kowalski sighed. "Well, maybe if they went to it again, they'd realize that throwing around a bunch of dynamite and destroying things isn't as fun as it seems. Plus, it would get Julien out of our feathers for a while" Kowalski joked. Skipper put that into thought.

"You know Kowalski, you may be onto something. I can't exactly say that I like it, but if we can calm Rico down, and get Ring-Tail out of the picture for a good while, then that might put us to some good. But I can't say I'm agreeing one-hundred percent so don't say I'm fully into the idea. I still have my doubts about it" Skipper agreed. "..and if that doesn't work, then we might as well try my Freeze Ray on him. After I test it, of course" Kowalski declared. Skipper nodded. "Alright. Men, how are we supposed to get Rico all the way to Julien's without destroying everything in his path?" Skipper asked. Private lifted his flipper. "Yes Private?" Skipper asked. "May I talk to him? I might be able to convince him to come with us over there in a calm state" Private explained his idea. Skipper sighed. "You might as well give it a shot soldier" Skipper allowed. Private clapped his flippers and smiled. He waddled his way to where Rico threw another stick of Dynamite. "Rico. May I tell you something that'll be just grand?" Private asked. "Yeah!" Rico shouted in excitement. "If you come with us in a calm attitude, you can go with Julien and have as much fun as you want" Private explained. Suddenly Rico dropped his box of unlit Dynamite sticks and looked to Private with his tongue out and a grin wide on his face. "Party!" Rico agreed in a willing voice. He was willing to go because he remembered back to when he and Julien last did their craze with explosives and spending time together. A lot of time together. Enough to make Rico feel attracted to the lemur. "Splendid!" Private announced in victory. "Good work Private" Skipper complimented. Private laughed. "Alright Rico, lets go" Kowalski motioned. Rico held his composure and followed behind them. He had a long list of fun, explosive things him and Julien could do together. Maybe even make time to try and share his feelings with him.

"Maurice! I am bored, what are da' penguins being up to?" Julien asked in a more of an orderly fashion. Maurice sighed and made his way up to his king. "I'm sorry, what was it you said your majesty?" He asked in the kindest voice he could. "I said I am bored. I am not in da' mood to dance, nor am I in da' mood to kick Mort. What is being wrong?" Julien asked in a more explanatory way. Maurice shrugged. "I'm not sure King Julien, maybe you're just special" He suggested. He means to insult him, but he knows that Julien'll take it positively, him being him and all, so he decided to just stick with it. "Tank' you Maurice, dat' is very kind of you. But aside from my glamorous looks and hot body, I am being bored. I do not wish to do what I normally would do. I feel like messing wit' da' penguins again" Julien returned. "Isn't it getting late your majesty? It's almost time for Mort to go to bed, and you've been preforming amazingly for the humans all this morning, do you think-" He tried to make out but was interrupted by Julien. "Nonsense Maurice. I am knowing dat' because I am to young for you, and to old for Mort, you and him are not being capable of going along wit' me. If you are preferring to go to sleep and not have any fun, fine. Just know dat' if I come back very late tonight, I blame dat' on having to much fun" He interrupted. "Whatever you say, your Majesty". Maurice grumbled his way back to the bouncy where Mort was about to fall asleep. He didn't exactly take being called old a good way, but he knew something negative would happen if he fought with Julien, and he was to tired to deal with it, so he just let it slide. "Now den', where did dose' silly penguins go? I would like to choose da' one I am taking a lot of interest into. Da' crazy one dat' is to be having so much fun. Rico" Julien muttered to himself.

The group climbed the fence and made their way onto the pathways. "Are you still alright Rico?" Private asked. "Yup!" Rico responded in his eager tone. He's more than excited to see Julien again. It's been so long since they've had time consisting of just the two. He wants to make it feel very romantic. His mind isn't exactly about the dynamite and the destruction anymore, it's mostly centered around Julien. "I hope so, because if you come back still insane, or worse, I'm having Kowalski test his Ice Gun on you" Skipper assured. "Freeze Ray actually" Kowalski corrected. "The same concept. You'll get frozen into solid ice if you can't manage to do this" Skipper went on. "Uhuh" Rico responded. "Good! Well then, where is that no good-" Skipper started. "Hello penguins!". Julien was the one who just called. "Ah, Ring-Tail. We were just looking for you" Skipper greeted. "Oh really? I am surprised dat' you now taking attraction to my King-ly posture" Julien responded. "Right. We were wondering if you would like to go on another one of your rampages again. With Rico" Skipper informed. Julien smiled widely. He was more than willing to go with Rico, and to be given permission? It's not normally how the King should await for dates, but he didn't mind. All he cares about is being with Rico. The sooner they can be together, the better. Plus, Julien had something more on his mind. How to get his flower blossom to make love to him. "What is it that you are speaking of, rampage?" He asked. "Well, we mean going out to the park, along with Rico, and shortening out your system by doing whatever it is that you did last time. Only you have to stay out there until you empty your systems. Plus, this would be a great advantage to the team, and could get Rico out of his..disapproved attitude" Skipper explained. Julien thought for a moment. He was already willing, because he was going to be with the one he fancied, Rico, only he didn't want to give his ideas away so quickly. It needed to be a secret. For now. Only to go between him and Rico. Not that he doesn't want to tell, only that if he can get his plan to work, he can have Rico forever. His plan, is to seduce the crazed penguin outside of the zoo.

"You are to be having yourself a deal" Julien declared in the most business-like way possible. Rico grew a wide smile. Having the thought that the one he favored over everyone else he's ever met wanted to spend quality time doing thing's they like to do together meant a lot to his heart. It gave him an idea that the lemur was holding a type of attraction. "Alright. Again, I don't want either of you back until you're calm, and can manage without causing problems for at least a week. We don't need this going on. Again, Rico, are you up to this?" Skipper asked. Rico nodded. "Yep!" He answered in glee. "Ok. As I said, I want this done out in the park. You'll have to defend yourself for the night Rico if anything unsafe happens. We won't be there for you" Skipper informed. "I will be der' to protect him, silly penguin!" Julien responded with a wide smile. Skipper wasn't willing to do this completely, but if the two were capable of making nice and having fun-and coming back with calm attitudes-than everything should be ok. "Ring-Tail, do the job you've taken. Rico, go raise all hell. Just come back alive, and ready to return to the battlefield" Skipper ordered. "Okay" Rico responded. The two began to leave towards the Zoo Entrance. "Rico, wait" Skipper called. The sergeant turned to his leader and slowly made his way back. He was starting to get annoyed that he couldn't go with Julien. He's looking forward to a fun, and romantic time. "Rico" Skipper started. "Uhuh?" He asked. Skipper put his flipper onto Rico's shoulder. "If he attempts to attack you when we're in here, not with you. If he attempts to do anything harmful to you, and you manage to get away. Come back immediately, and inform us of his schemes" He whispered. "Yup" Rico came back. He doesn't think Julien would do anything to him. He doesn't think he'd do anything to anyone. Harmful at least. Maybe be a bit of a bother at the nights, but if people could learn to let go and bring out their inner party-maniac, they could realize the lemur is a bunch of fun to hang out with. Plus he looks devilishly handsome along with it. Rico turned away from his leader and practicaly skipped back to Julien. He's looking forward to the night ahead.

**Central Park**

**Julien **looked to the crazed penguin. "So, what are we to be doing?" He asked with anticipation. Rico just smiled. "Fun?" He suggested. Julien just smiled. "Yes, I am knowing dat'. But, what is it dat' we should do?" He again asked. Rico shrugged. "Dunno'.." He responded. Julien gained his devilish grin. He has something on his mind. Something that can possibly get Rico aroused. That's what he's aiming for. He wants to get naughty with him. It's just how much he loves him though. Julien started to laugh. Rico was slightly confused, but he just went along with it. "I am tinking' dat' I am to be seeing someting' in da' distance" Julien spoke. Rico gave a confused look, but he looked forward. Julien blushed slightly and decided to make a big leap through time and get his plan to start. Better to get it done soon, then not at all. To get that inner passion out, and become capable of sharing it with the one you hold those feelings for. Plus, Julien's looking to find someone he can get dirty with. Literally too. Julien lashed Rico with his tail on his back side and Rico blushed as he covered his tail feathers with where he was directed. He was suddenly confused and afraid. But at the same time aroused. To feel that from Julien just was..unusual to him. He was not expecting to get that any time soon. He took the idea that Julien either accidentally did that, or he's trying to seduce him. He's hoping it's the second option. Because it's working. Julien ran off to where he pretended something he saw was, and started to bend, and stretch his body. Only, it wasn't exactly stretching. He was getting on all fours. Rico watched with anticipation as he was getting aroused completely, and was trying his hardest not to expell his member. It was something so strange to see, but at the same time it turned on his attraction meter. "Oh how I am not being able to find it, maybe if I crawl around I will find it!" Julien shouted in the most sexual way possible.

Rico felt himself drooling as he saw Julien waving his rear around and wagging his bushy tail. "Oh.." Rico moaned. It was seriously getting to him. He was not expecting Julien to want to do that. He couldn't tell if Julien was doing this to turn him on, or if he was really that stupid. Either way, it was making him feel hot. "Julien?" Rico called, starting to feel a little uncomfortable. "Oh, don't mind me silly penguin, I am only trying to find da' tingy' I saw" Julien assured, rapidly waving his tail around in the air. "I am guessing dat' my plan is working" Julien muttered to himself. "Soon, he shall be mine". Rico felt something going on below his stomach. He knew what it was, but he didn't want to let Julien know he was getting that way because he still has the idea that Julien is oblivious to anything sexual going on at the moment. Although that's the exact opposite of what's going on. He slowly made his way to Julien, a forced smirk on his face. "Doing what?" Rico asked. Julien didn't respond, he only laughed. Rico was confused with what Julien was trying to do, and remembered back to what Skipper said. To come back if Julien was doing anything Rico couldn't understand. Well, he could understand, but he was just unsure if this was either an act of love, an act of stupidity, or an act of trickery. "Be taking me Rico" Julien called. Rico widened his eyes. He couldn't believe what he just heard. "What?" He asked, making sure he didn't hear the wrong thing. "You know you are wanting me Rico. You cannot deny your King's looks" Julien flattered. Rico blushed, but he turned away. "Can't" He stuttered. Julien got up and held his smile.

"We can do anyting' in da' world we want, baby. I am not just a King, I am to be your slave. Take me and use me Rico. I want to know what it is like to be wit' da' one I love" Julien seduced. Rico blushed deeper but he still refused. "But-" He started. "Der' are no buts in Love, silly penguin. Maybe my butt, but dat' is being different. We can share dis' experience togeder'.." Julien cooed. Rico just stood like a rock. He was confused with everything. He wasn't expecting anything like this to happen. Don't get him wrong, he shares the same attraction to Julien. Only, he was very surprised to hear Julien say 'Use' and 'Me' in the same sentence. Plus, it was being directed to him! "I am knowing dat' you are liking dis' a lot. I can see dat' you are big" Julien whispered. Rico looked down to see that his cloaca was slightly showing. He made himself completely red and he gulped. "Please? For your king? It is out of love, my darling" Julien continued to seduce. Rico felt his heart being smacked by thousands of pounds of arrousal. He never thought that he would end up in this situation. Out in the park, with Julien, and he was giving the opportunity to have sex. It was very confusing, somewhat terrifying. But, Rico knew that he couldn't deny how he truly felt for the lemur. The way that he danced. The way he acted. The looks. Everything Julien did got Rico into thinking romantically. Rico took in the word please, and darling. It was so much for him to take in. Two simple words cluttered his mind and splattered across his heart. He couldn't take the pressure anymore. He looked to the lemur and smiled. "Okay" He agreed. Julien smiled and tackled the penguin to the ground.

Julien blushed as they rolled under a nearby tree, and he ended up on top. "Are you being ready for da' trill' ride of your life?" Julien asked seductively. Rico blushed. He nodded, being incapable to speak at all at the moment. Julien just let out a laugh and he held his smile. He looked down to the lower half of the penguin and saw that Rico had already been near-fully erect. "I see dat' you are already excited, you naughty penguin" Julien punished. Rico grew redder, and bigger. Julien smiled seductively and made his way down the body, centering his face with Rico's erect member. "I am going to enjoy dis', a lot" Julien teased. Rico just smiled. He wasn't exactly sure what was going to go on next, considering he was a virgin, so he let Julien take the lead. He was thinking Julien's had some experience. Probably back in Madagascar. Julien wrapped one of his hands around Rico's cloaca and began to move himself up and down of it. He started himself at a slow pace, knowing that because it wasn't wet he wouldn't get the 'prize' so quickly. Rico moaned in pleasure as Julien jerked him off. He wasn't expecting this to happen at all, and it's just getting better and better to him as the night goes. He doesn't care anymore about what the others might think, or of whatever else might be a problem, all he cares about right now is being with Julien, and getting to the good part of their adventure. Julien just laughed again as he heard his lover make his responces to what he was doing. It was quite interesting to hear. Julien decided to take this to a more rapid step. He let go of Rico's member and he smiled. He licked his lips and he made eye contact with the head. "I am to be taking dis' off of da' planet, baby" Julien teased, and placed his mouth onto Rico's member. He moaned in pleasure as the sudden wetness came onto his rod, and it began to make him reach the full growth of his erection.

Julien licked up and down onto the hunk of meat holding what he wanted most. Rico's inner fluids. As Rico moaned several times every few seconds Julien felt himself reaching an erection. He began to place his hand back onto the base of Rico's member and began to pump it again. Rico moaned louder as he felt the rush increase inside of him, knowing that soon he would be reaching his moment of expulsion. Julien took his hand up and down onto the shaft and then let go, bringing his hand to his own member to jerk himself off. This was now that he was wanting to take this to an ever greater level. He licked up and down the shaft one more time, then he took the entire piece of pink meat into his mouth. He lifted his mouth up and down off of Rico's member and began to rush himself with streaming up and down his member. Rico moaned loudly again and he knew that he was close. Soon he would be letting out all of his seed and into Julien. Just the thought gave him a rush of erection. Julien moaned several times as he was enjoying to suck off Rico, and giving himself pleasure. Suddenly Rico felt himself nearing, almost giving out. "Cum!" Rico shouted. Julien didn't stop, he kept going up and down on Rico's shaft. Rico fell backward and he felt himself give out. He couldn't take the pressure. He released his seed into Julien's mouth and Julien just took it all in, making sure he would get the entire taste of the penguin before he took it to the next level. He savored the liquid inside of his mouth and he swallowed some. He smiled and made his way up to his lovers face. Rico laid, mouth wide open and heart pulsing with extreme beats. Julien brought his mouth to Rico's and he let out whatever of the penguins orgasm into his mouth, to savor the feeling of his own orgasm, and to know what it tasted like.

Julien toyed with the penguin and wouldn't get away from his mouth until he met with his loves tounge. He swirled himself around and on Rico's and smacked against the walls and the rood of his mouth, taking in every little bit of the semen that Rico hadn't managed to swallow down himself. Julien blushed as he came off of the penguin and watched as Rico looked his beak to taste any possible remains of his fluids. "Yum" He groaned. Julien felt his member growing completely. "We are not done silly penguin. We are to be getting to da' best part" Julien said as he laid on his back and spread himself wide, giving a wide entrance for when Rico would get up to be ready. Rico smiled as he saw how sexy Julien appeared to him right now. He felt himself regaining composure and his member returning back to a stable sate. He slowly got up from leaning onto the tree and made his way to the awaiting lemur. Julien spread his legs wide and let his cock get full visual as Rico approached him. Rico knelled down and aligned his member up to Julien's hole. "What are you waiting for? Fire away!" Julien ordered. Rico just laughed and he placed himself into the lemur. He felt his member travel into Julien's asshole and Julien purred as he felt the shaft growing inside of him, bringing him a large amount of pleasure. He's been awaiting this ever since they left. He knew that he would get the one that he loved to finally do this with him. Whether they just realized they loved each other or not, he wanted to be bonded with Rico. He knows that he's found the right one. Rico felt a little uncomfortable, having never done this before. "Safe?" He asked. Julien nodded. "I am feeling fine. You must rush yourself in and out of my body if you are to be giving da' bot' of us da' pleasure" He explained. Rico nodded and brought himself out of Julien. He regained entry after a slight second, and restarted the operation, only at a faster pace.

Julien moaned in complete ecstacy as he felt his body being penetrated by the one he adored. He brought his hand back to his member and he resumed to jerk himself off. Rico came back out and he went back in, increasing the pase every time he entered and exited. Julien felt himself sliding back and forth on the ground, knowing that Rico was obviously beginning to go at a more rapid and enjoyable speed. Rico grabbed Julien's legs and he pulled Julien back as he pushed himself deep inside of him. Julien shouted loudly out of how much pleasure he felt. He's had experience way back in Madagascar, so he has learned to live with any pain that he might gain during these wild sex adventures. Rico pushed Julien back forward and retreated his member, only to return it right after. Rico moved his flippers closer to Julien and brought them to his thighs. He grabbed onto Julien and soon Julien felt himself being slightly tickled, to only make his release time come much sooner. "Keep going my love, we are to be giving in very soon!" Julien shouted as he neared his climax. Rico retracted himself again and he brought himself back in again right after. He rushed it more and more each time, practically coming in and out at the speed of light. He was smacking his body against Julien's lower half and Julien arched his back as he neared himself. "I love you Rico!" He shouted as he let out his orgasm. Rico growled in pleasure as he released himself into Julien's asshole. He held himself inside of the lemur for a quick second, and exited his hole, only to soon lie himself beside his lover. Julien took a couple breaths to regain his composure. "..Dat'..was fun" He said in-between taking breaths. "..Yup" Rico responded back. Julien grabbed Rico's flipper and held it tight. He was in love. More than ever. He wanted to make it a little longer, just so they could remember it in the future.

"We..sure made a mess" Julien joked. Rico laughed a little bit. "Big" He responded. Julien laughed along with him. "You know, I am actually surprised dat' you did dis'. I was a little afraid dat' you would fear me" Julien came out. "No" Rico defended. Julien smiled. "So, you do love me as well?" He asked. "Love you" Rico managed to make out. Him being unable to speak, along with trying to catch breath, that was actually a thing you could say is very dangerous for him to do. "I love you too. I always have. Your da' only one in dis' zoo dat' is exciting as I am. You are like me, only you are more silent. I like dem' when dey' are silent. Because dey' are even more exciting dan' I am" He joked. Rico just smiled. To be in this situation again, was surprising for both of them. They never expected to see something like this happen at all. Not even on a day like this. "Are we to tell everyone?" Julien asked. Rico shrugged. "You are probably right. It is being to soon" He replied in doubt. He really wanted to be able to date Rico now that this was done to prove that they do in fact love each other. "What are we going to do?" Julien asked. "If we can not see each oder', dan' how are we to be proving our love?' He added on. Rico thought for a moment. He had an idea, but it might not work. Well, it might, but it's in fact risky. Julien looked to his lover and realized he was thinking. "Do you have an idea?" He asked. Rico nodded. "What is it?". Rico sighed. It's very hard to be someone to explain something when you can't speak. "Dynamite?" He said. Julien gave a confused look. "Crazy?" He added. "We trow' dynamite around and act crazy?" Julien asked. Rico shook his head. "Today. Me crazy" He slowly made out. "Yes. Dat' is why Skipper came over along wit' you all to tell me dat' you needed help, leading us to here..". Julien began to realize what he said.

"Oh...you want to act crazy, and den' try and get Skipper to have you come to me again?" He asked. Rico nodded. "It is wort' a shot. How often are we to be doing so?" Julien asked. Rico thought. He wanted to do it a lot, every day, but Skipper would get suspicious. He didn't want to make it to long either or else one another might feel that the relationship isn't going anywhere, and think that the love for one another isn't true so they could give up. "Two weeks" Rico suggested. Julien thought for a moment. How much he wanted to do it every few days, but knew how dangerous it could be to everyone around the zoo. In fact some would start to get suspicious. Every two weeks wouldn't easily be noticed so they might be able to go a long while before anybody asks anything. "What do we do if someone finds out?" Julien asked. "Tell" Rico decided. Julien nodded. If one person finds out, it's better to come out with it than hide it any longer. Besides, by then everyone should probably not give a damn anyways. "I love you" Julien told his lover again. "Love you, too" Rico grunted. It's hard enough for two words. Three you have to mean your feelings if you're trying to be serious. Four, that'll probably be the day of his death. "So, should we go back now?" Julien asked. Rico shook his head. "Long time" Rico grunted. "Skipper says" He added after being capable. "So, we can be togeder' for all night?" Julien asked. Rico nodded. "Said so" He informed. Julien nodded. "Do I make you feel less crazy?" Julien asked. Rico laughed. "Crazy for you" He grunted. He doesn't usually say this much. It's hard enough. Julien blushed and he put himself next to his lover, huddling onto him for comfort. Rico did the same and he closed his eyes. "Goodnight, sexy" Rico said. Julien blushed. "Goodnight, my crazy king".

**~Fin..**


End file.
